Welcoming the Darkness
by TMI lover
Summary: Summary: Clary lives with her brother Jon. Jace is Jon's best friend. After something bad happens, Clary is not the happy girl she used to be. She is in a small boat, and it is sinking. Will Jace help her? Or will he become her worst nightmare? all-human. Rated m for swearing and adult content. First fanfic. Plz don't judge too harshly. SLOW UPDATES.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Clary lives with her brother Jon. Jace is Jon's best friend. After something bad happens, Clary is not the happy girl she used to be. She is in a small boat again, but it is sinking. Will Jace help her? Or will he become her worst nightmare? Rated m for swearing and adult content.

First fanfic. Plz don't judge too harshly.

 **Disclaimer:** Characters are not owned by me. They are owned by our Cassie Clare.

 **Chapter one:**

 **Clary POV**

'Why did have to walk home in the rain yesterday. Why didn't I wait for Jon? Why. Why...' I think while I am leaning over the toilet for like the tenth time, throwing up what I had in the past half-an-hour. I felt someone hold my hair back, I didn't look back as I was throwing up but I knew it was my mom. After I finished throwing up, I weakly got up and rinsed my mouth.

I turned to see the face of my worried mother. "I'm fine." I tried to assure her but my voice came out croaky. I knew she wouldn't believe me. "I can cancel the meetings, you know. Jon won't be able to take care of you." She said worriedly.

"No, mom. You have to go. Those meetings are really important to you. Please. I'll be able to handle myself." I replied in one breath. I was basically panting.

My mom seemed to give it a lot of thought then said, "Okay…." I smiled and she continued, "...But, I need you to call me if something goes wrong." I replied with an okay.

My mom turned to leave, she turned back and said, "Oh, and Jon said that the football team was coming over." And then she left.

'OH NO! No, no, no… please not the football team.' I thought feeling sorry for myself. I heard the rolling of the suitcase wheels and the front door shut. Then I felt it again. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. "This is going to be a tough few days.'

 **Clary POV**

'Where is my sweater?' I thought, weakly digging through the pile of clothes. 'Ahha! Found it.' I put it on and welcomed the warmth.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to get some water to find Jon sitting on the counter, staring into space. When he saw me enter the kitchen, his eyes went wide. "Jesus Clare. What have you done to yourself." He said clearly worried seeing my state. I was still shivering, could barely hold myself upright and was looking very, very pale.

"Um… I needed water." I said, barely over a whisper. "Okay" he replied with a worried tone.

"Jon, can I watch a movie?" I asked quietly. "Yeah, Sure. How about you go and pick a movie and I'll get you a glass of water and some Tylenol" he answered. I weakly nodded and smiled at him and he returned it.

I walk into the living room, chose a movie and made myself comfy on the couch. I picked 'Step up 3'. I really liked the movie and had watched it about a thousand times. As the movie started, I saw Jon walkout of the kitchen, walking towards the couch with a glass of water and Tylenol.

He gave it to me and stood while I had the medicine and downed the whole glass of water. I gave the now empty glass back to Jon with a 'thank you'. He smiled, took the glass and went into the kitchen. I made myself comfy again and continued to watch the movie.

After sometime, I felt my eyelids get heavy. I was feeling really tired so I stopped fighting it. I listened to the sounds coming from the TV and fell asleep.

 **Authors note:** plz don't judge too harsh.

 **Disclaimer:** These characters are not owned by me. They are owned by Cassandra Clare


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** This chapter contains very mild swearing.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the mortal instrument characters. That credit goes to Cassandra clare

 **Chapter two:**

 **Jon POV**

'Fucking shit! Clary looked awful' I thought after coming into the kitchen. I rinsed the glass and kept it aside. I heard the TV sounds. She was watching 'Step up 3' again.

After a few minutes of thinking about how the next few days are going to be tough with Clary being sick and all. I went to the living room to find Clary sleeping on the couch, and was slightly shivering. I put her favorite blanket on top of her. She smiled snuggling into the blanket.

I go to my room upstairs, smiling to myself, and got my phone. I went to the kitchen, downstairs, checking my phone.

There was a text message from Jace which said 'Be there in 5'. That came about 5 minutes ago so he would be here any minute now. Right then the doorbell rang and my phone dinged saying there was a text message. It was form Jace again, 'We're here'.'Doors open, come in. I'm in the kitchen.' I replied.

I heard the door open and close and heard the laughs of the boys and their footsteps.

Then I heard a gasp and the footsteps silently approaching the kitchen. I knew they had seen Clary sleeping on the couch.

The kitchen door opened and all the guys rushed inside silently closing the door behind them. The boys come rushing to me greeting me with hi and hey or clapping me on my back.

After all that there was an awkward silence between us, when Jace spoke up, "how about we all go to the basement? " The boys replied with yes's and yah's and silently left the room going to the basement. I took one step forward to follow them but Jace put a hand to my chest stopping me. "I need to talk to you." he said.

After the last of the guys left, they shut the door behind them to give us some privacy. Jace asked in a worried tone, "Dude, why is Clary sleeping on the couch looking so pale." "She's sick." I replied.

He opened his mouth to ask another question but I beat him to it. "She walked home from school yesterday, in the rain." I paused. Jace asked, "Why" "Simon is her ride home but he had gone to pick his sister, Rebecca from the airport. She didn't want to wait for me so she walked home…"I continued "She reached home a little after I reached. She was drenched, shivering and blue from the cold. She got sick, was awake all night throwing up and mom had to go for some meetings so I have to take care of her. She was watching TV and fell asleep and tada here we are" I finished. Jace's eyes wide listening to this.

"Look Jace…." I started "I know you're worried about Clary but she need to rest, okay?" with that I left the kitchen going to where all the other boys went leaving a shocked Jace behind.

 **Authors note:** I tried my best guys. I am sorry if it is not too great.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the plot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authours note:** Slight swearing in this chapter

 **Disclaimer:** These charecters are not owned by me. They are owned by Cassandra clare.

 **Chapter three:**

 **Jace POV**

'She could not fucking wait for some time or what.' I thought, suddenly angry at her for making herself so sick. Jon said, "Look Jace, I know you're worried about Clary but she needs to rest, okay?" Listening to his words I knew my eyes were wider if possible. 'Me, The Jace Herondale, worried about Titch'. He just turned his back to me and made his way to the basement not even looking back at my shocked face. I thought about it for sometime then left the kitchen following the path where the other boys and Jon went.

The boys had started leaving about half an hour ago. After I had come we had all watched a horror movie and played video games. Right now Jonathan, me and a guy from the football team with black hair named Sebastian are sitting on the couch in the basement.

I looked over at Jon but he was already looking at me, a smirk playing on his mouth. We both put up three fingers and started the countdown. "Three, two, one…." "Guys, I have a family dinner to get to so I have to go" Sebastian said. 'Tring….' I thought. "Okay. Bye…" Jon replied and he left.

We heard the front door close when Jon said, "You sleeping over, right?" "Yup" I replied smiling. Jon knew I would. This was almost like my house. I had spent a lot of time here with Jon, since the 3rd grade. We were like magnets since then. Jon smiled back knowingly.

We both went upstairs to the kitchen laughing all the way. Jon ordered some pizza and we went to the living room. We both sat on the floor because the couch was occupied by Clary. We were just talking about sports when the bell rang.

Jon got up to get the door. He walked in the living room after some time with a big steaming box of delicious pizza. Mmmmmm, yum. He handed me the pizza and gave me a pointed look that said 'Don't you dare eat that pizza without me.'

With that he went into the kitchen and came back with three plates in his hands. I looked at him questioningly eyeing the third plate. Jon just rolled his eyes in response and pointed towards Clary. He set the plates down and me a look that said it all.

I rolled my eyes and gently shook Clary awake. At first she didn't respond, but then, her eyelids fluttered open and she sleepily blinked at me. "We have pizza, you want?" I said. She was still sleepy but she nodded, shot me a smile and sat up on the couch.

"How you feeling, Clare?" Jon's voice came from the kitchen and she replied with an 'okay'. I hadn't realized he was gone until now. What is happening to me?

We three sat on the couch, Clary in the middle while Jonathan and I sat on either side of her. Clary ate her slice of pizza slowly while Jon and I hogged up the rest. What can we say, we are growing teenage boys.

After finishing, Clary shakily got up to keep the dishes in the sink. She came back slowly and settled herself on the couch. While she had gone Jon changed the DVD for some horror movie and made himself comfortable on the floor while he left me on the couch Clary beside me. That bastard! Clary was wrapped in a blanket but was slightly shivering.

After some time, Jon and I were into the movie, when I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. It took all my courage not to yelp. I turned my head slowly towards the direction of the tap to find Clary looking at me.

She looked at my face then my lap then again my face. "Um…Jace...Can I…." she stuttered looking everywhere to avoid my eyes. "Um…yeah…" I replied understanding what she was trying to ask. . Clary smiled, leaned forward and put her head on my lap stretching her legs a bit. My eyes returned to the movie and I unknowingly started to stroke her hair.

After some time I hear her breathing even out. I look down and saw her eyelids closed. I leaned back and continued watching the movie. What I had not realized that there was a small smile playing at my lips and I was still stroking her hair.

...

 **Author's** **note:** I'll update as soon as i possibly can. Thank You for reading my fanfiction.

 **Disclaimer:** These characters are not owned by me. They are owned by our Cassie Clare


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Hey guys. I am so sorry for the long wait. I am trying my best for long chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** These characters are not owned by me. They are owned by the creator of TMI, Cassandra Clare.

Enjoy... :)

 **Chapter four:**

 **Jace POV**

After the movie got over it was about 11:00. Jon just looked towards me shaking his head with a smile on his face. He got up and left leaving me there on the couch with Clary's head still on my lap. He came back after some time. He gave me a look. Oh no. not again. We both had a silent argument, he won AGAIN.I shot him a glare and he just rolled his eyes and smirked at me going into the kitchen mostly to get a drink or something.

I carefully slid from underneath Clary. She groaned and moved slightly and I stiffened. When she stilled I relaxed slightly. Jon came out of the kitchen and shot me a look. I shot an angry look back at him but he just shook his head heading upstairs to his room. I look down at the sleeping girl and sighed.

I bend down to pick her up but when my hands touch her she tensed. "hey. hey…shhh...It's just me" I say. On hearing my voice she relaxes. I put one arm under her knees and one around her back and lift her up. She gently hooks her arms around my neck and I make my way to her room, upstairs.

I open her bedroom door and put her in bed. I make sure that the comforter is around her. I am about to leave when she whimpers. I go to her side to see what was wrong. I make sure she is warm. I hold her head gently and kiss her head whispering "good night" against her forehead. I left the room with a smile, which I had a lot on my face today, closing the door behind me and went to Jon's room.

…

 **Clary POV**

I get up to light on my face. I lay there in bed for a minute. I groaned loudly before getting out of bed with a grunt. Yeah…I'm not a morning person. When I stood up all the events of yesterday came back to me. Jace actually carried me to bed. Wow. That's a shocker. I was feeling way better than yesterday. So, that's a good thing. Then I heard yells form downstairs. So the boys are awake and fighting, again. I smile at that thought. it always happens when Jace stays back at home. I get my slippers and head downstairs giggling on my way down.

…

 **Jace POV**

"No, Taki's." I yelled again and Jon shouted back at me equally loud. After I had reached Jon's room the night before, which was across Clary's room, I saw Jon sitting on his bed. We talked about some sports and 'stuff ' if you know what I mean (que wiggling eyebrows) and then we went to sleep.

Right now we are standing in the kitchen arguing about where we should go for breakfast, Takis or the new place that opened a few days ago, when the door opened. Both, Jon and I, were too busy arguing to turn around.

Then we heard someone clear their throat. We both turned to find Clary standing by the door. We both stared in shock. She was looking better than yesterday, less paler and could stand without shaking a lot. "Good morning, boys" she said with a smile on her face.

Jon recovered fast and said, "Good morning, sis. You feel better?" "Much." She replied the brightness on her face increased.

"Well Red, you look better than yesterday." I said with my signature smirk on my face. She just rolled her eyes and said, "You were so nice yesterday. Why did you go back to the annoying Jace…?" she said in an annoyed tone. "Well Titch, yesterday you were not doing so well so I thought I'd cut you some slack…." I replied with an innocent smile on my face and winked. She just rolled her eyes in response and walked to the coffee maker and filled a cup of coffee for herself. "By the way" she turned and said leaning against the counter, "I agree with Jace. Taki's is better than the new place, Jon."

It took all my strength to not jump and point at his face and shouting "ha…". "Fine we'll go to Taki's." Jon said giving up. Clary giggled in response. "Okay, I'll go change and come" with that she turned and headed upstairs towards her room.

….

 **Author's note:** Hey guys. I won't be able to update very frequently 'cuz school has started. So Plz co-operate with me. Love ya'.

 **Disclaimer:** These characters are not owned by me. They are owned by the creator of TMI, Cassandra Clare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Hey guys. I am really very sorry for the late update. (Say about 2 years *guilty smile*) Love ya' guys.

 **Disclaimer:** These characters are not owned by me. They are owned by the creator of TMI, Cassandra Clare.

 **Chapter five:**

 **Clary POV**

I had gone to my room and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Right now the boys and I are in Jon's car going to Taki's. Jon was driving and Jace was sitting in front while I was sitting in the back seat. I could still hear Jon grumbling to himself and I giggled.

"So, Jace…" I said in order to break the soul wrecking silence in the car. "Hmm…"Jace replied staring out the window. "How is Alec doing in collage? I haven't seen him in a long time." "Oh, he's doing okay. He was planning to come here for thanksgiving." Jace replied with a smile on his face. He loved his brothers and sister, though they were adoptive.

The car came to halt and Jon announced, "We're here." The drive to Taki's is not that long from our house. Taki's looked like a not-so good place from the outside but the place from the inside is amazing. And the food there is Mmmmmm, can't put it into words.

We got out of the car and went in and we were greeted by the amazing smell of, you guessed it, food. A girl came to us and asked, "A table for…" "Three" replied Jonathan. The girl gave a smile and led us to our table.

We got seated, me on one side and Jace and Jonathan sitting on the other side of me "Your server will be arriving shortly." The girl said and gave a flirty smile to Jace and Jonathan not even glancing towards my direction. Jace gave his 'girls-die-for' signature smirk and winked. The girl giggled in response and left.

Jonathan just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to me, "So, what do you want to eat?" I playfully thought for a while and then said, "Blueberry pancakes." My face brightened at that. Jon smiled knowingly. He then turned to Jace nodding his head asking what he wanted to eat, even though we already knew that.

Jace just rolled his eyes in response. You see Jace and I have only very few things in common, but our love for blueberry pancakes is the only thing we DO have in common. Jon let out a slight chuckle while Jace called for the waiter. The same girl from before, whose name I read as Hailey came looking at Jace with lovey-dovey eyes having a flirty smile on her face which made me mentally gag. Gross.

After taking our order the girl leaves but not before throwing a wink at my brother and Jace which the ignored. Take that Hailey! Jace then turned to me having that annoying yet sweet smirk on his face. Wait a second! Why the hell did I call Jace's smile SWEET?!

"Is someone jealous now?' Jace said in his "innocent" voice raising one eyebrow.

I just gave a sarcastic chuckle, "Who the hell will be jealous of that girl and WHY the hell would you think I am jealous?" I let out another chuckle.

"Hey Red..." Jace started and I responded with a 'hmm…' "If I could re arrange the alphabets then I would put 'U' and 'I' together." I just rolled my eyes already used to his pick up lines but boi, that's like such an old one!

"Well if I could do that id put 'G', 'T' and 'H' together, ya' know what I mean? Well it's like a short form you know for…" but I was cut off by Jace saying, more like grumbling, "Yah Clare I know what it is!" That just made Jon chuckle.

"Aww, Jacey-poo…" using the name Steele, the school's "Queen', if you know what I mean. I reached forward and ruffled Jace's hair while saying, "… don't be angry. It's okay to know that "Shorty" is way smarter than you. Oh! And let's not forget, this "Shorty" just happens to be the first one to reject your pick up lines"

Jace grabbed my hand which had been ruffling his hair in an annoyed manner and was about to bite it when "Hailey" arrived with the food. She just kept giving me the death glare while serving the food, whereas in the background Jon was very literally rolling on the floor laughing, quite loudly might I add.

She left and we started eating. Well it was only me 'cuz Jace was too busy glaring at me while Jon was wiping the tears of joy from his eyes.

The whole joking mood continued throughout the time we were eating, just like how we used to hang out together when we were younger and play and laugh all day.

But during the whole time we were joking and laughing, I hadn't realized that Jace still had been holding my hand and he had unknowingly started rubbing circles on my palm.

But Jon had realized this and also realized that Jace never acted like this around anyone. Even though his over overprotective brother nature kicked in he calmed himself down knowing that his best friend would never hurt his sister, or else he knew the consequences.

 **Author's note:** I'll probably update a few more chapters as an apology for going MIA for a Very long time. Sorry guys.

 **Disclaimer:** These characters are still not owned by me and will never be owned by me. Belong to Cassandra Clare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Yes another update. I'm so sorry guys. Love ya'!

 **Disclaimer:** These characters are not owned by me. They are owned by the creator of TMI, Cassandra Clare.

 **Chapter six:**

 **Clary POV**

After we finished eating at Taki's which was actually very fun. Everyone was laughing and joking around and overall it reminded me of the olden times. We got in the car driving home all the way joking around with each other.

After we got home I straight away went to my room to finish some homework which was given to us and was to be submitted by Monday. I wasn't like a straight-A student who didn't have to study, I had to work hard for it, especially math. Ugh! I just hate math.

Jon and Jace even though were half the time in coaching, had matches or were partying, still got A's in all subjects. They didn't even have to work extremely hard, it just "came to them" like they had replied when I had asked how they could balance both academics and sports equally.

Jon was the captain of the soccer team and Jace was the co-captain. Even with all that they were the smartest people in the whole team, even teachers were proud of them and had no problems with them not being in class sometimes.(*cough* bunking *cough*)

Now back to homework. It took me a few hours to complete all homework except for math, which I always left for the end. I stayed locked in my room for those few hours and even skipped lunch because I shooed Jon away when he came to call me down. Pushing my chair away from the desk I stretched and got up. Deciding to take a small break, I went over to my sketching corner as I called it. It included of just a box for all my shading pencils and other things and my sketchbooks on the side.

Taking my sketchbook I opened up to the page which had the drawing I had wanted to complete for about a week now but always was too busy to do that. I started doing my work, still not knowing what this picture actually meant. You know some times when you're in like a trance, when it's your conscience that has taken over and you have no idea what's going on, that's what was happening to me. I had no idea what I was drawing.

Time passed by while I kept sketching using different shading pencils and sometimes erasing some stuff, etc. I hadn't realized it was the evening when Jace entered my room like he owned it while I was doing the final touches.

Jace came and sat beside me while I ignored him trying to figure out the one thing which felt missing. "What ya' drawing Red?" asked a curious Jace trying to peek into my book over my shoulder. When I finally found out what was to one thing missing and finally finished it after hours of sketching, only then did I finally realize what I drew and it made my eyes go wide. I even felt Jace resting his chin on shoulder taking in my drawing his warm breath fanning my cheek.

"Clare…" Jace softly said circling his arms around my waist hugging me from behind but none of our eyes left the drawing. It was of a girl who had a few bruises and cuts here and there kneeling down; looking as if she had fallen and was struggling to get up, her one hand was holding the floor as if to support her weight while the other was reaching for someone. That someone had his back towards the girl and was surrounded by darkness. You could make out that the person was a man and was leaving the girl walking towards the darkness. , ignoring her cries to not leave her.

This whole image brought tears to my eyes. We both understood the meaning. My father, Valentine, had gotten into a car crash 7 years ago. His car was hit by a truck, driven by a drunk man. The truck hit the car at a very high speed; it went skidding and hit a tree.

My dad had been rushed to the hospital but the doctors had said that they had given up hope because his wounds were just too deep. Being the innocent child I was I ran into the room with my brother and the doctors at my tail. I held my dad's hand and cried to him that he couldn't leave me, but it was of no use. That day was the first time dad hadn't listened to me because I had felt his hand go limp in mine and heard the heart monitor go flat. That was the greatest wound I could bear and the one to console me wasn't my mum or my brother but it was Jace who had hugged me letting me cry into his t-shirt all night.

I hadn't realized I was crying until I tasted the saltiness near in mouth. I felt gentle hands take the sketchbook from my hands and keep it on the bed and was the gently turned. My body shaking and the tears falling uncontrollably by now.

"Clare…" Jace whispered gently. I was sitting on his lap my legs on either side of his waist as if I were straddling him but none of us cared about our position. I was looking down at my hands which rested on my lap shaking when I felt soft hands hold my face and lift it up for my eyes to meet soft gold eyes. His thumb started stroking my cheek wiping the salty tears still falling from eyes.

"He's gone Jace. He left me." With that all that I had in me broke and I started sobbing uncontrollably. Jace pulled me into his chest and my arms circled his neck burying my face into his chest soaking his shirt with my tears. Jace just held my head with one hand stroking my hair while the other was around my waist rocking us back and forth. He didn't mind me crying nor did he mind that my tears were soaking his shirt. He knew that my father's death anniversary was coming in a week and I was extremely emotional during this time.

After about 20 min of crying I finally composed myself. Wiping my tears I pulled away from Jace still sitting on his lap. When I did this Jace's hands came away but still rested on either side of my waist. "I'm sorry" I croaked, my throat dry because of crying. "You're fine." He replied, his voice gentle. "No really Jace, I…" but Jace cut me off by giving my waist a squeeze (in the friendly way) "Clare, seriously, you're good." He said giving me a smile.

I smiled back at him while pulling away completely. I gave him a hand to help him onto the floor. He took it and got off. He then said, "Dinners ready. Jon was calling you down." With that he left. But not before he gave me a kiss on the nose.

I followed him downstairs leaving my math homework and sketchbook in the room. This was something I absolutely loved about Jace, he understood you and never wasted a second to tell you and make you understand that he will always be there for you.

 **Author's Note:** So how was it?! Liked it? Will update soon. Love ya'

 **Disclaimer:** These characters are not owned by me. They are owned by the creator of TMI, Cassandra Clare.


End file.
